


Professor PLJP

by Lady_HeidiMae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry and George, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_HeidiMae/pseuds/Lady_HeidiMae
Summary: Phoenix Potter is asked to teach Defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts during her 5th year of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Female Harry Potter x George Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Professor PLJP

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to anyone choosing to read this story.   
> Fairly sure it won't be all that awesome and the spelling and grammar may be wrong. I am severely dyslexic. 
> 
> Enjoy : )

Professor PLJP

“You can’t be serious Dumbledore?” Phoenix Potter asked her headmaster from her position next to the large desk in the Headmasters office.   
“Quite. It would seem that the rumour of there being a curse on the DADA teaching position has made its way around all of the prospective candidates and all of them have turned us down except for Dolores Umbridge. She would very much enjoy teaching again.” Dumbledore explained in his grandfatherly tone.   
Phoenix scrunched her nose in a repulsed manner like she has smelled something gross. 

“So, your best option is a 16-year-old?” Questioned Phoenix. “Somehow I doubt that. Okay well I need to go consider some things and then I’ll get back to you. I will have demands if I choose to go along with your lunacy.” She continued with her finger pointed towards the headmaster who was now reclined in his seat just smiling in amusement at the girl he has started to consider to replace his titles.  
“I would assume no less. Please let me know as soon as possible.”   
With that dismissal Phoenix did a mock salute with a huff and moved quickly out of the office. 

George’s Pov  
“That nutter. He’s finally lost it. I can’t teach this whole school defence. That’s crazy.” I could hear my girlfriend muttering to herself as she stormed down the hallway that led away from the office of the headmaster from where I was standing in one of the alcoves waiting for her to pass when she was done. As she passed, I stuck my hand out and grabbed her arm and gently tugged her into my hiding spot against my chest.   
“Hello Lady Nix” I whispered to her before leaning down to kiss her frowning lips. She relaxed into me and the kiss and sighed wrapping her arms around my waist. I cupped her face with my hands and deepened the kiss further. Moving her into the wall behind her.  
I laid my forehead onto hers when she pulled away from the kiss.   
She smirks at me.   
“Hello Mischief. Just happen to be in the hallway where I would be heading down?”   
“Maybe. How was your meeting with the headmaster? Getting into trouble?” I asked her before rubbing my nose slowly across hers waiting for the answer.   
“Surprisingly not actually. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom has decided that I of all people would make a perfect replacement for this year’s DADA teacher after last week where the last prof blew himself up.”   
“Well, he isn’t wrong.” I state not quite knowing what to say.   
“What?! He’s very wrong. How do you not see that?” She asked shocked   
“Nixy. Your doing 7th year classes in your fifth year. You could probably get dumbledore to let you test out of Hogwarts now if you really wanted and you killed the evil twit. I’m 100% you would be the best teacher that Hogwarts could ask for.” I explained to my miffed looking girlfriend leaning against me.   
I squeeze her tightly against me when I feel her sigh and deflate a bit.   
“You really believe that?”  
“Yes, without a doubt”

Phoenix Pov   
“Yes, without a doubt.”   
“Well, I suppose I should come up with my list of demands for dumbledore than.” I look up at George smiling brightly at him.   
“Yes, I suppose so” George smirks down at me.   
I grab his face and kiss him short and sweetly before leading him with our elbows connected down the hallway towards the room of requirements.   
Once there if pace the three times asking for my usual room that I often use when people around people gets too much or I just need to spend some time alone with George.   
Opening the door, I am greeted with a large warm room with a small table and chairs and a large comfy couch. The room also has a small kitchen around the corner. George heads there to make us some tea.  
“How about you start your list of demands Nix” Calls George over the kettle starting to boil in the kitchen.  
‘Good idea’ I think to myself. I conjure up a length of parchment and an ink pen.   
I put the pen to the paper and start my letter of acceptance to the headmaster   
To Headmaster Dumbledore,   
I wish to accept your invitation to teach Defence against the dark arts at Hogwarts as long as my list of demands are met or I am given a good reasonable answer as to why you can’t meet any of these demands.   
These are my demands:   
A) I wish to finish off my own studies by completing all of my exams next week at the ministry   
(I have already been offered this by Professor McGonagall at the end of last year)  
B) I wish to be given the staff rooms that the Defence professor is entitled too.   
C) I will teach what I deem essential. No one is to interfere with this unless they bring to me solid evidence as to why it should not be taught   
D) I expect to have all rights of a teacher. This will include the ability to leave the grounds of Hogwarts as I seem necessary  
E) My relationship is with someone that will be considered my student. This will be looked over as I am younger than him, was in a relationship with pre being employed as a professor 

I pause in my writing of my list as George places the teacups on the coffee table in front of me next to my letter.   
“Thanks” I kissed his cheek. “I think all of these should be able to be met by Dumbledore. They’re all fairly reasonable.”   
Flopping his arm over my shoulders and then the other around my belly he dragged me into a tight hug. His face pillowed on my boob.   
“Comfy there?” I chuckled at him stroking his hair where it is tickling my neck.   
“Very. What have you got on your list?” He asked me. I read it out to him and watched as he hummed and looked in thought.   
“Sounds good. Are you going to have to sit at the head table though?”   
“That’s a thought. Ill add it to the demands. To be allowed to sit at Gryffindor table whenever I like.” I wrote that down before signing the paper with my name before rolling the paper and vanishing it to the headmaster’s desk.   
“There done. What do you think we should do now?” I asked leaning forward as much as I could with him wrapped around me and grabbing my tea and taking a sip.   
“I think we could stay here on the couch until morning wrapped up in blankets with the fire running. Maybe make out a little.” He nibbled on my collar bone a little to end his sentence.   
“Hmm Sounds like a good plan. I don’t think we’ll get to do this much in the next week or so. I’m going to have to be busy studying for my exams.” I moaned a little enjoying the way his mouth travelled south slightly towards my tit. I waved my hands and we were laying horizontally with him on top of me covered with the soft blanket that was on the back of the couch.   
I held his face away from me for a couple of minutes and observed him.   
His face has the beginning of laugh lines around his mouth and eyes. His skin is littered with light coloured freckles and the occasional scar where an experiment with his brother has gone wrong and a slightly more noticeable scar that starts from his hairline and then cuts through the edge of his eyebrow and ends on his eyelid. Thankfully his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were untouched from the cutting curse that caught him in the face.   
I squeezed his cheeks together a little causing his lips to purse in a funny face and kissed his nose.   
“I Love you so much George Weasley.” I whisper to him smiling   
“I love you too Phoenix Lilith James Potter” He whispers back before our lips clashed in a heated kiss. 

In Dumbledore’s office   
Dumbledore is sitting at his desk reading an ancient looking book when a pop startles him away from it. Looking up he spies the newly placed scroll on his desk. Reaching for it he smiles. He knew deeply that he could depend on the young lady Potter. Opening it he reads through the demands and nods. Placing the letter back down on the desk he returns to his book knowing that his school will be in good hands with Phoenix Potter on staff.


End file.
